You're My Champion
by EchoStrix
Summary: Despite his confidence in the semi-finals, Rupert can't help but feel strange. Even though he's started to grow out of trying to please his father, when he's around Dino he feels more nervous than ever. So what will happen when the two are left alone in the cozy and warm Illium Fossil Station? (RupertXDino fic, kinda sorta an AU to FF:tC where Dina and Dino swap roles)


Ilium Island, usually bustling with activity, was dead silent tonight. Everyone had traveled to Cranial Island in preparation for the semi-finals, but I needed some alone time. Plus, the lobby here served fresh hot chocolate, so there was that, too.

I could have just went back to my room in the Fossil Station to take a break, that would be a bit more private. However, knowing I was just going to fly back over to Cranial Island before the night was over, I decided against it and sat down on the sofa in the lobby, my warm beverage in hand.

"Hey, digadig! What are you doing over on this island?"

Pauleen's voice pierced the silence. I turned to see her going to sit down beside me, bundled up in a pink, fuzzy-lined coat.

I chuckled, "I should ask the same to you."

"Well, diga, I thought maybe Omias could use a bit more powering-up before tomorrow's match," Pauleen stated, "and it's, um... nice to go digging when there's less people around, diga."

"Ah, I understand," I said, "I'm lounging and enjoying the quiet here as well. And the hot chocolate."

"Ha! You? Relaxing for once? Geez, is this really Rupert I'm hearing?"

I jumped. _Of all the people that had to come in to the lobby, why did it have to be-_

"Oh yeah!" Pauleen jumped up from her seat, "I forgot to mention that Dino tagged along with me, diga!"

Dino winked. "Heya, Rupert. You ready for tomorrow's match?"

"U-uh..." My voice caught in my throat. "Y-yeah... um... Yes! Yes I am! I'm just... trying to calm my nerves is all. Stress is the enemy when it comes to battle since it, um, ruins your focus!"

Dino shrugged. "Whatever you say, man." He turned to Pauleen. "Hey, do you know if there's any cocoa left or did the other fighters drink it all again?"

"I don't know, diga. Why don't you go see? It should be in the lounge."

"Great! Be right back, you guys!"

Dino then launched his bag onto the sofa and ran off towards the lounge room. Pauleen sighed and grinned at me in a sort of... almost menacing way.

"Why are you giving me that look?"

Her smirk grew. "I know what's going on, digadig."

I could feel a faint blush creeping across my face. "What?"

"Yooou like Diiinooo, digadig."

My face grew hotter and I sunk down into my coat. "N-no I don't," I muttered through the fabric. _Why did she have to catch on so quickly?_

Pauleen laughed, "See! You totally do, diga! Why don't you just tell him? It's not like he doesn't like you."

"How do you know he won't think I'm... weird? And plus, what would my father think? I've never asked anyone out, let alone a... a guy."

"Hm... I thought you were over trying to impress your father, diga?"

"I'm still... working on it?" I grumbled.

Pauleen frowned. "I get it, diga. But... you should still tell Dino. If things don't work out, you two will still always be friends and you won't have to worry about it!"

She patted me on the back. "At least talk to him, diga! It'll be so much better than just diga-doing nothing."

She walked off into the cleaning room. Just as the door shut behind her, the door to the lounge opened and Dino came running out with a foam cup full of hot chocolate.

"Rupert! Can you believe it? This is the first time I've been around when they haven't run out of this stuff!" he yelled. His cup nearly spilled as he whirled around to sit down on the couch next to me.

He paused. "Hey, where'd Pauleen go?"

"C-cleaning room," I stuttered.

"Okay..." He took a sip of his beverage and then looked at me for a moment. "Hey Rupert, are you still cold under that big ol' coat? You sure you're not getting sick or something?" Dino's worried eyes surveyed my face.

"N-No. I'm fine." I mentally breathed a sigh of relief. He hadn't caught on yet.

"You sound like you're shivering though..." He scooted closer to me, placing an arm around my shoulders as a cheesy grin spread across his face. "Well, if you need some extra warmth, your pal Dino's here for ya!"

"Th-thanks... Dino." I felt my face getting hot again and tried not to concentrate on it. "So, um... how's your... drink?" I asked, trying to switch to a different subject.

"Hm? Oh! It's really good! Even if it is just the instant powered stuff from a box," he took another sip from the cup, "and it's not scalding hot. I usually burn my mouth on it when I drink it."

I shook my head, turning to him and smiling faintly. "You're always so impatient. You need to wait for it to cool a bit before you drink it."

"Yeah, but it's called HOT chocolate for a reason, am I right?" he giggled.

"Hm."

He paused, then set his cup down on the table in front of the sofa, turning to me and crossing his arms. "Alright, Rupert. Something is definitely bothering you. What's up? Is this about the fight tomorrow?"

I bit my lip nervously. _Dang it, I'm being way too obvious._

"It's... not that. I'm fully prepared for the battle tomorrow. It's... um..."

"The BB Brigade threatening the cup?"

"Not really, they're not as big of a threat as they seem... It's... it's a little bit more complicated than you think..." I murmured. _I need to tell him..._

Dino put his hand on my shoulder. "You can tell me anything, Rupert. C'mon, trust me."

I sighed, "Alright, fine." I cleared my throat and took a deep breath. "I... um... I feel like, maybe... Um... I have a... crush on someone."

Dino's eyes lit up. "Rupert, no way! That's awesome! Who do you have a crush on? Do I know them?"

I froze.

"It's not Pauleen, is it? Not that would be weird or anything, I mean, you two are pretty close..."

"N-no..."

_Come on, Rupert, you can do this._

"What about Todd? Oh wait, you two aren't all that close just yet... Plus honestly I don't think your really his type."

I shook my head. Just spit it out already! I thought.

He leaned in closer. "Well c'mon! Who is it? I want to know!"

Hesitantly, I turned to him, but the moment I went to speak I completely locked up. My eyes met his as I made the most flustered possible face. My heart was racing a mile a minute.

His face suddenly faded from a grin to a blank expression, eyes wide. A faint shade of pink tinted his face. "Ohhhh."

He grinned, putting a hand up to his cheek. "Oh my gosh, Rupert. Me? Are you kidding? Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"W-wait... You're... okay with that?"

"Well... yeah! Why wouldn't I be? We're pals aren't we?" His grin returned as he waited for my response.

I avoided his gaze, twiddling my thumbs. "I've... been really awful to you in the past and I didn't know if that would make things feel awkward or not."

"Dude, if things aren't awkward between us now as friends, why would they be any different if we were dating?" He smiled reassuringly.

I felt his arm wrap around my shoulders as he pulled me closer to him. "You're such a dork! I'm actually surprised I didn't catch on sooner. You were being really obvious about it."

I chuckled and smiled faintly, "I wasn't trying to be but… I'm terrible at hiding my feelings."

He leaned his head against mine. "You know, I've always kinda admired you, so it's really cool that you like me."

"Mm..." I couldn't think of anything to say. I just closed my eyes.

Dino pulled away and I flinched. "Sorry! I should've asked before I started getting snuggly like that," he said, panicked.

"No, no! You're fine! I... didn't mind it. It was nice."

Dino went silent for a heartbeat, then smiled mischievously.

He leaned in and planted a kiss on my cheek. "Was that nice, too?" He said, backing away to view my reaction.

"H-hey!" I covered my face in embarrassment and turned away.

He started laughing, "Rupert, you're as red as a Dimetro, ha ha ha!"

I paused for a moment before I started laughing, too. Dino's laugh was pretty contagious. It was pretty... cute, too

"Hey, Rupert?"

I turned to him. "What?"

"Have you ever kissed anyone before? Like on the lips and all that jazz?"

I scoffed, "Do you really think I have? With the way my dad's always monitoring my every move? He would probably think it was 'going against the company's image' or something."

"So... no?"

I shook my head. "No."

He looked around for a moment. Most, if not all, of the staff seemed to have left the lobby, and there were no fighters to be seen.

He leaned in close to my face, whispering, "Do you want to try it?"

"Wait... now?"

"It's okay if you don't want to!" he explained. "I just thought it might be nice since... no one is really around... and neither of us have ever kissed anyone so... maybe..?"

"...Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay," I smiled, "I'm fine with it if you are."

"Okay... I'll try not to be awkward... I hope."

He leaned in and placed his lips on mine for a moment. I closed my eyes for a moment before a felt him back away.

"Was that okay?" he asked.

"Could you... do that again? Longer? It was too short and I couldn't really- mmMH!"

He came right back at me unexpectedly, hitting our noses together a bit painfully as he did. After the initial shock faded, I put my hand on his shoulder to steady myself as I closed my eyes again. It felt so nice and... welcoming. My heart was racing even faster than before.

"I leave for 10 minutes and you two are kissing, digadig!"

Dino and I separated instantly. "PAULEEN!" we screamed.

She paused for a moment, trying to hold in her laughter, then started cracking up. "Oh my goodness, look at your faces, digadig! Ha ha ha!"

Dino whined, "Pauleeeennn, you ruined the moment..."

"Haha, I'm so sorry, diga, that was just too funny!" she stated, starting to compose herself.

After fully calming down, she spoke up, "So, it's getting late... Do you guys want to head back to Ribular Island? We're going to need to rest for our battles tomorrow."

"Yeah, I think so. How about you, Rupert?" Dino asked.

"Y-Yeah," I nodded, "that sounds like a plan."

"There you go with the stuttering again," Dino said teasingly, "Do you need a hug to keep yourself from getting cold now?"

I laughed, "That... would actually be pretty nice."

The three of us made our way out to the helipad and boarded a helicopter back to Cranial Isle. After a few minutes of flying, the whir of the vehicle's blades started lulling me into a sleepy state, and I rested my head on Dino's shoulder. He leaned his head against mine in response.

Pauleen, on the other hand, was sitting opposite us, gazing out the window at the starlit ocean with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Rupert?" Dino whispered.

"What?"

"I love you, ya dork."

I sighed contently, "I love you, too, Dino."

Win or lose tomorrow, this tournament is probably going to end up being the greatest thing that's ever happened to me.


End file.
